Loki's Trick
Loki's Trick is a challenging game that Loki made. Winners of the challenge can get items their heroes need to level up. This gameplay is available when players reach level 24. Players get to play a card game with Loki and need to find Loki's Card among the 16 cards to win the round. Currently, in this challenge, players can win 5-star heroes and advance gear. Card Guide Every round has 16 cards in total. There are 3 battle cards that players can find, which includes 2 Monster Cards and 1 demon card (players can decide for themselves if they want to challenge these battles). The rules for these battles are the same all of the other battles in the game. Players can have a team of up to 8 heroes to guard the tower and will get rewards after defeating the challenge. Please be aware that there may be some Special Cards among the 16 cards. These cards might be an advantage or disadvantage for you when you go into battle. Card Guide There are 16 cards in every round. There are 8 cards in the game that are "fun" for the player including Loki's Card, which players need to find to win. Here is a detailed description of the purpose of each card: 1. Blank Card: doesn't produce any effect 2. Reward Card: gives gold and advance stones as rewards 3. Special Card: 1 card will trigger a random effect, which currently includes: 3.1 Total HP in the next battle will be 1 3.2 The initial gold in the next battle will reduce by half 3.3 The initial gold in the next battle will double 3.4 Monsters in the next battle will be weaker Every round can only have to 2 Special Cards in effect. If you flip over more than 2 Special Cards, the effects of the new card will replace the old card. Special Cards will be consumed after the player defeats the battle. The random effects used in that battle is something players need to take into consideration. 4. Lucky Card: get 1 token 5. Funeral Card: takes 1 token 6. Monster Card: takes 1 token, lets the player decide if they want to enter the battle, and gives a 1 token reward after defeating the battle. 7. Demon Card: takes 2 tokens, lets the player decide if they want to enter the battle, and gives 4 tokens, gold, advance stones as rewards. 8. Loki's Card: takes 1 token and lets the player move on to the next round. Loki's Card will flip over the remaining cards in the round. (Get the rewards from Reward Cards and the remaining cards will become invalid. Tokens Players can enter the challenge only when they have tokens. When a player flips over a card, the number of tokens may increase or decrease depending on the card. Please look at the rules below: 1. Blank Card: doesn't take a token 2. Reward Card: doesn't take a token 3. Special Card: doesn't take a token 4. Lucky Card: doesn't take a token and gives 1 token as a reward 5. Funeral Card: takes 1 token 6. Monster Card: takes 1 token, but can get a 1 token reward after defeating the challenge 7. Demon Card: takes 2 tokens, but can a 4 token reward defeating the battle 8. Loki's Card: takes 1 token Players will receive 1 token daily at 05:00 server time. The number of tokens a player has can't exceed 5 and won't go lower than 0.